Alternative Reality
by Tem's Promise
Summary: On an ordinary training day Team 7 stumbles upon a pocket watch that takes those to different worlds…..different places… with one push of a button... Takes place in shippuden time. Slight Sasuke x Sakura.
1. Chapter 1 What is it?

**Alternative Reality**

**Summary: **On an ordinary training day Team 7 stumbles upon a pocket watch that takes those to different worlds…..different places… with one push of a button.  
_Takes place in shippuden time_

**Chapter 1-What is it? **

"RASENGAN!" The blond thrust his hand forward to attack the raven in front of him. The raven seeing his opponents move started forming hand signs to counter his attack. "CHIDORI!" The two powerful attacks were about to strike when a voice called out to them.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! I brought lunch!" The rosette waved them over with a smile, basket in hand.

The two attacks powered down. Naruto waved back. "Sakura-Chan! What did you bring?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pant pockets. Now back and re-instated in the village, the raven tried to avoid speaking about the past.

Sakura brushed a lock of hair from her face. She set the basket down on a tree stump and opened the top. "Well there's a few rice balls, some tea. Dumplings from the sweet shop…. Oh wait!" Sakura pulled out a small white blanket and set it down on the grass. She carefully removed a teapot and a few cups and set them down of the ground. After removing the rest of the food, Sakura pulled out a small bowl.

"Instant ramen!" Naruto cried out happily quickly ripping of the cover. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered "dobe".

His eyes trained over to the rosette. Sakura handed him a rice ball and a cup of tea. With a nod in gratitude they all started to eat. After Naruto finished his bowl he saw a gleam in the distance. Standing up Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "What is that?" he whispered under his breath.

The raven threw down his rice ball as he saw Naruto run off. Sakura followed not far behind. The wind rushed by them as they followed Naruto into the forest. Sakura ran beside Sasuke. "What do you think he's doing?" Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto skidded in front of a tree. The other two stopped as well. "Naruto you don't go running of like that!" Sakura leaned slightly forward her arms placed on her hips glaring at the loud blond. But Naruto ignored her surprisingly. His sapphire eyes were fixed on a gleaming object dangling above on a tree branch. Sakura tilted her head to the right slightly in confusion. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's behavior.

The object hung from a silver chain. A circular figure was strung on the chain. It had two hinges on its side. Indicating it could be opened. The circular figure too was silver. A swirled pattern very much like the swirled symbol on Naruto's back was on the front. The Kanji symbol for the word '_Time_' was on its back. Two silver buttons were on the top of the figure, one button bigger than the other.

"How do you suppose we get it down?" Naruto questioned

"We don't dobe"

"I wasn't asking you teme."

Sakura shrugged. "I guess we could climb up the tree and get it."

"That won't work. The branch is too small it won't support our weight." Sasuke explained calmly.

"How 'bout we jump to try to get it?" Naruto said already jumping.

"That won't work either dobe. The branch is too high for us grab it" Sasuke again explained as the ignorant blond fell.

"Well if it isn't Team 7."

The three turned their heads to see Neji jump out from a tree. Rock Lee jump out from a bush and Tenten to also jump out from a tree.

Sakura smiled. "Hey you guys!"

Sasuke glared at Neji. "Hyuga."

Neji returned the glare "Uchiha"

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"Our training ground isn't so far away from here." Neji explained. "He saw you guys with his Byakugan." Tenten continued. "So we came here." Lee finished.

"What are you doing anyways?" Tenten asked while walking towards Naruto.

"See that?" Naruto pointed to the silver object.

"Yeah?"

"We're trying to get it down."

Tenten burst out laughing. "That's all?"

"What's so funny about it?" Sasuke stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"Well if you're trying to get it down then the solution is pretty obvious."

"Then… how do we get it down?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"Like this." Tenten pulled out a scroll from her robe, unrolled it, and placed her hand on the sealing formula and a puff of smoke revealed a bow staff. Carefully with the end of the bow staff she raised it in the air and shook the branch lightly. The silver object fell from its branch and into the hands of Naruto. They all gathered around Naruto.

"It's so pretty!" Sakura squealed. Naruto flipped the object to its back. _"Time" _he read. "Wha-? Time?" Naruto pushed the smaller silver button, the top popped open to reveal two clock hands ticking. The smaller hand pointing at the 12 and the larger hand pointing at the 6. "What is it?"

"It's a watch." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto glared at the Raven. "Perhaps someone lost it?" Neji mumbled. Tenten shrugged. Naruto shifted the silver chain through his fingers. Lee looked at the time shown on the watch. "It is 12:32."

"So it is"

Naruto ran his finger over the silver buttons. Sasuke and Sakura placed a hand on Naruto shoulder and leaned in to see what he did. He then pushed the bigger silver button. "Wait Naruto don't do that we don't know what it does-"Sakura stopped as the watch glowed a faint gold.

"EH?!" Tenten covered her mouth as she saw her friends glow and slowly fade away. "Hey you guys!-"

"Stay back Tenten!" Neji pushed the brunette back. "Where did they go?" Lee looked around for any sign of them.

A breeze blew past the team. "I don't know" Neji replied.


	2. Chapter 2- Konoha High-Part 1

**Chapter 2- High School Part 1**

**A/N: Um hi? Yeah I'm Tem. Nice to meet you ;) Sorry I forgot to include a note on the first chapter. Yes this is my first story. But I have written before. So about the first chapter, it sucked I know. I'm sorry T^T Hopefully this chapter is better…. Enjoy!**

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura hit the blond on the shoulder as they appeared next to a tree. "But Sakura-Chan!" "Oh Sakura, you're always picking on Naruto nowadays." 3 heads turned to face the ponytailed blond in front of them.

"Ino?" Sakura stared at the girl in front of her.

"Hey." Ino's long ponytail swished against her back. But she wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that ended just before her knees and a white sailor top with a light blue cloth tie. The leaf symbol was imprinted on the edges of her shirt sleeves. She wore black flats on her feet. A purple messenger bag was draped on her shoulder. A red clip was in her hair to seal the deal.

"What are you wearing Ino?" Sakura looked the blond, head to toe.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "The same thing you're wearing Sakura." Sakura looked down at herself. She too was wearing the same thing. Sasuke eyed his own clothing. A white short sleeved dress shirt, a loosely worn dark blue tie and black pants. The leaf symbol was patterned on the edges of the sleeves like Ino's. Naruto wore the same thing.

"Why are we wearing all the same things?!" Naruto panicked wide eyed wondering where the heck they were.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ha ha very funny Naruto, these _things _are called **uniforms**. And we are in high school grade eleven.

Sasuke whipped his head around. "We're in High School? Grade Eleven?"

The frustrated blond smacked her forehead. "Not you too Sasuke-kun." Ino sighed "Stop playing dumb with me you guys! We're going to be late for our class. The bell just rang!" Ino grabbed the Sakura's hand and started pulling her towards the building leaving behind a confused Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki.

"Next class? Like the academy?" Naruto ran up beside Sakura who pulled away from Ino's grasp. Ino narrowed her eyes as Sasuke caught up with the group. "Yes Naruto like the academy days like back in elementary school. *sigh*" Ino was lost in thought looking back on fond memories of elementary days. Snapping back to reality she nervously smiled. Then her eyes angrily glared at them. "Come on. It's P.E. let's get a move on." Ino marched away dragging poor Sakura with her.

Sasuke ran the information through his mind. Searching for any clues to explain what was going on. _So we found an old pocket watch dangling from a branch. Naruto, that dobe clicked a silver button which brought us to this strange place._ Sasuke held a hand up to his face. _I don't sense any chakra flowing through me as usual. _He looked at Naruto beside him.

"Dobe."

"What is it?"

"Try creating a shadow clone"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Naruto shrugged then weaved a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket. "Just as I thought. We don't have chakra here."

"So we can't use jutsu?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "We'll just have to go to this 'P.E class' to figure out what's going on.  
_

Ino pushed Sakura in front of her locker. "Hurry up Sakura, Gai-Sensei hates it when we're late." Sakura stared at her locker. _Locker C001. _The rosette looked the combination lock. Ino groaned and tapped her foot. _How do I open the lock? _She started to think of a variation of number combinations. Then a set of numbers popped up in her head. _37 8 32_. A sigh of relief escaped her lip as she heard the reassuring click of the lock pop open. She swung the door open and came face to face with a pale moss green mini backpack. Ino grabbed it and shoved it into Sakura's hands. Closed her locker and made a mad dash to the Gym. Sakura followed closely behind  
_

"So what do we do now?" Naruto looked around studying the building called 'school'

"We look for this P.E. class or find someone we know." Replied the raven in a monotone voice.

Naruto stopped walking in the middle of the hall to see a familiar pine apple shaped head. "Hey Shikamaru!" The lazy genius turned around slowly. The same bored look in his dark brown eyes. "Hi Naruto. Sasuke"

"Umm Shikamaru could you tell us um where our-"

"Where our lockers are?" finished Sasuke.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right"?

Naruto opened his mouth to argue.

But Shikamaru smacked his forehead and pointed to the locker next to his. "Sasuke that's your locker. Naruto your locker is down that hallway on the right. Locker number: D033 and the gym-"

Shikamaru pointed down across the forum. "The gym is classroom 1 next to the band room."

Shikamaru walked away. He slung his gag across his shoulder.

"I know you guys were kidding. But I can't take Naruto's loud mouth so I gave you guys what you wanted. See you in P.E."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto yelled after him.

Naruto walked down the hall and stopped in front of locker D033.

Glancing at the combination lock he grumbled.

Then a combination of numbers popped up in his head. _54 2 12_. A click was heard and his locker swung open. Grabbing a black gym bag he met Sasuke waiting for him.  
_

Sakura tied her gym shoes. Then brushed her hair out of her face and looked in the mirror. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top. A familiar brunette leaned against the doorway.

"Done?"

Sakura jumped back a little. The brunette laughed. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." "Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura clapped her hands together then ran over and gave Tenten a hug. This startled her. "Um, Sakura... Why are you hugging me?" Sakura let go of her and took a small step back. "Sorry, just excited to see someone I know who's in the same situation as me."

"In the same situation as you?" Tenten crossed her arms.

"You know. You were transported here too with me, Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Wha-? Transported here with Sasuke and Naruto? Sakura are you okay?" Tenten placed her left hand on the rosette's fore head to check if she was coming down with a fever."

"I'm fine Ten, really." She pulled Tenten's hand away from her forehead.

"Then what was all that about?"

Sakura looked at the ground sadly. _She doesn't know, she's acting just like Ino did._ Sakura then looked up and put on a fake smile. "You know what? Let's just forget what I said and let's go."

Tenten smiled. "Now that's the Sakura I know let's go play some basket ball!"

Sasuke opened the door to the gym. Naruto followed behind. "It's like the training hall back at the academy, but umm bigger and different."

"Hn" Sasuke and Naruto walked inside, their bags slung across their shoulders. A stray basketball rolled down at their feet. A familiar face chased it across the gym. "Sakura!" Naruto happily cried out. The rosette picked up her ball then looked at them. "Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura stood up and smiled. "You guys made it! Does anyone know what's going on?"

"No we don't." Sasuke looked across the gym to the change rooms. "But we will" Sasuke mumbled loud enough for them to here as his back turned to them walked away. "Same old Sasuke" Naruto said. He shrugged then caught with them. Sakura nodded then ran back to find Tenten.

"Sakura! Over here!" The rosette turned around and passed it to a certain pony tailed blond.

Sakura had played basketball before.

When they were genin the Konoha 12' would gather up every once in a while and play a 6 on 6 game.

Sakura ran up the court to help Ino make a shot. It wasn't that she wasn't good at it. She was pretty darn good at it. It was that she hadn't played basketball in a while.

A shot was made by Tenten. The brunette was pretty happy. Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the change room. Sakura waved signaled a nod with her signature smile and got her head back into the game.

"Hey Sasuke, they're playing basketball." Naruto pointed to the other half of the gym. "So they are." Sasuke turned around to catch an orange ball coming his way.

"Still quick on the reflexes right Uchiha?" Neji crossed his arms against his chest.

"Hn. Hyuga."

"Hey Neji, do you know what-"Sasuke clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. He hissed quietly at him. "Dobe, no one knows. We're in a different place. And we already asked that to Shikamaru. So quit it." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke lifted his hand of the loud blond's mouth. He then glared at Neji and passed him the ball. "A game of 21?"

Neji smirked slightly. "You're on."

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead. She checked the other side of the gym to see Sasuke and Neji playing 21. "Competitive as always. That's my Sasuke-kun"

A whistle blew all heads turned. "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I HOPE YOU ALL WARMED UP DURING YOUR WARMUPS! NOW LET'S ALL GO OUTSIDE AND RUN 5 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND THAT FIELD."

"NO GAI-SENSEI, LET'S MAKE IT 10!" All heads turned to glare at the boy who said it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. _Isn't that…? _

"LEE THAT IS AN EXCELLEDNT IDEA. LET US DO 10 LAPS!"

_Just as I thought. _Mumbled team 7.

Neji and Tenten took the lead in running with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura close behind.

"This is so boring." Naruto grumbled.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at the raven running beside her.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"We can't use chakra here."

That statement almost made Sakura stop running.

"What do you mean we can't use chakra?"

"He's right I tried to create a shadow clone but I couldn't" Naruto replied his face serious.

"Well why not?"

Sakura was full of questions. Sasuke glared at her. She didn't understand.

"Do you feel your chakra?" Sakura looked at her hand briefly before looking up and whispering.

"No."

"That's why."

Even though the 3 didn't notice but they had run far ahead of Neji and Tenten who were in shock because they had never seen someone run so fast.

When they were done their laps Gai divided his class into teams and announced they were playing baseball.

"Heh it's just like the Konoha Sports festival."

"Not really Naruto. Sure we played it before but this is like a class."

"She's right dobe." Sasuke sat down on the grass. The team they were on was up to bat. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto took the last 3 places in line.

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms so that her eyes were only seen and staring forward. "

What's going on?" Her voice held confidence but you could hear her sadness hidden in those words.

Naruto sat down beside her and closed his eyes for a moment.

That question had been asked so many times, to each other, to Shikamaru, to Tenten and to Neji.

Sasuke spoke up. "Let's start from the beginning. I was thinking about this for a while. But I can't seem to fit the pieces together. We find a watch."

Sakura showed her whole face again her knees still against her chest. "Then Naruto clicked that silver button."

Sasuke nodded. "Then we ended up here. In this thing called _school_." Naruto nodded. "HEY! Naruto!" Naruto looked at where the voice came from. Tenten held the bat up in the air. "It's your turn!" Naruto looked back to his team mates.

"Go Naruto. We'll wait for you." Sakura gave him a smile.

Naruto stepped up to the home plate. 2 bases were loaded.

On first was none other than Ino, her aquamarine eyes focused on the next plate and on Naruto. And on second was Kiba. Naruto was ready.

The pitcher threw the ball. CRACK.

Naruto hit the ball and it was flying. He dropped the bat and ran to first base then to second then to third.

The team scored 3 points. Sakura cheered from the sidelines. Even Sasuke was impressed.

After Sakura and Sasuke's turn their team scored two more points with two home runs. Then when they switched positions, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura managed to get almost every player out.

At the end of the game Gai-Sensei yelled out anime tears streaming down his face. "THAT WAS THE MOST YOUTHFULL GAME I EVER WITNESSED! GOOD JOB MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!"

Students crowded around the three talking about how awesome they played. After they changed Ino met Sakura outside the gym doors.

"Forehead, I'm impressed. I've never seen you play that good."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino-pig."

Ino flipped ran her fingers through her long bangs. "Ha, let's go Sakura we have English next!" Ino walked ahead. "I have to stop at my locker first, so I'll meet you there!" "See you" Sakura replied.

Sakura walked across the forum. She stopped in front of locker C001. She spun in her combination.

A click was heard and the door swung open. The rosette put her gym bag on a hook and rummaged around her locker shifting books around to try and find her binder.

Unknown to her though, she didn't notice a clumsy kid rush by her knocking her off balance after hitting her square in the shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she tried to grab onto something for balance more likely grab onto her locker door but her fingers only grasped air as Sakura prepared herself to meet the hard ground.

But to her surprise she didn't.

The rosette opened one eye to see she was being held by two arms and staring into the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

_Damn no grip flats_.

Sakura cursed in her head. Sasuke helped her up.

Sakura's hair fell in front of her face. A faint red was tinted on her cheeks, but it was hidden courtesy to her pink hair. "T-thanks Sasuke. " Sakura stuttered.

_What? I'm stuttering? Great. Just Great_.

"Hn"

He replied with his signature response.

"English next right?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke opened his locker C002 and pulled out his English textbook and binder. Naruto joined the two halfway down the hall.

They were among the first ones to arrive in Kurenai-sensei's English class. Neji and Ino waved them over to the back of the class where they saved them seats.

Sakura took a seat beside Ino while Naruto and Sasuke found themselves sitting next to Neji.

A few more students walked in, none that they actually recognized but apparently some recognized them because they would greet them with the occasional 'hi' or wave. Being polite they just responded back with hi's and waves.

Then a dark haired girl walked in. Her arms hugging her books lightly to her chest, smiling shyly at Ino she took a place beside Sakura.

"Hinata!" The rosette smiled warmly happy to have another friend beside her.

After only a few minutes the entire Konoha 12' was in the class, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Isn't it great?" Tenten scooted her chair next to Sakura.

"What's great?"

"All of us have English together."

"Yeah it is great" Sakura smiled

Naruto smiled a fox like grin. The raven was slightly disturbed at this behavior and leaned back slightly an eyebrow arched. "So you guys…" The blond started.

"What is it?" Neji said in his monotone voice. He looked up annoyed from his notebook. Shikamaru opened one lazy eye. Kiba pulled his chair closer to Naruto.

"So as I was walking down the hall after lunch and I saw Sakura-chan!" Naruto continued.

"So? It's not like you haven't seen her before." Neji sighed. _What a waste of time_.

"In the teme's arms!" Naruto snickered. He loved messing with his friend.

The former avenger mentally slapped his forehead. He knew it was getting to this knowing Naruto.

"Hm?" a rather amused look spread on Shikamaru's face.

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed leaning in.

"Is it true Uchiha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Hyuga's interest. Wanting to get it over with, he glared at Naruto for a brief moment then simply stated. "Yes"

"So is like Sakura your secret crush or som-"Kiba began.

"No she's not." Sasuke cut him off. Relying from information popping up in his head, Kiba had a reputation of match making whenever he figured out someone liked someone, the results would usually end up disastrous.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He smirked again. Yes he _did_ love messing with his friend.

Kiba drummed his fingers on his desk. A voice from the front of the class broke his thoughts.

"Alright right everyone back to your desks." Kurenai clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She stood next to the white board and picked up a dry erase marker. "Please flip your text book pages to page 47."

Sakura closed her notebook. It didn't matter if she didn't really quite understand the lesson. But nevertheless the rosette took notes. Who knew how long she would be staying here?

A faint smile crept up on her lips seeing her dark haired friend. "Hinata."

"Sakura, I was wondering could you save me a seat at our lunch table. I need to pick up some papers for Kurenai-sensei."

"Sure!" Sakura smiled warmly. Hinata thanked her then hurried down the hall.

Tenten waited for the rosette at her locker. "Here I bought you some lunch!" Tenten shoved a paper bag in her face." Sakura gratefully took the bag out of the brunette's hands and placed her books in her locker.

"Where's Ino?"

"She's talking with Sai."

"About what?" Ino never really talked to Sai that much back in her world.

"Beats me. Ino's been with him a lot since they've started dating. Naturally."

Sakura stopped her steps. "EH!? THEY'RE DATING!?"

"Don't act like you don't know Sakura." Ino-chan is right you seem like you don't remember a thing at all about this school."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"It doesn't matter. Look Ino saved us seats. Let's go"

Naruto roamed the halls by himself. His hand in his pockets, Sasuke was busy with some stuff. He looked at the pocket watch in his hand. The blond sighed as he stuffed the watch back in his pocket. Who knew that something like a simple watch could bring them to a different world?

His thoughts were interrupted when a dark haired girl crashed into him. Papers flew out of her arms and were scattered all around the hall. But students just kept on walking over and on her papers like nothing happened.

The dark haired girl tried to pick up the papers but everyone just kept walking.

"Please don't step on that."

"Oh no!"

Her pleas were drowned out in the chattering amongst students. Naruto decided enough was enough. His voice was louder than theirs. "STOP MOVING" he yelled in a firm commanding tone. And everyone did stop. "Watch where you step." Naruto warned before bending down to collect the papers. He took a good look at the dark haired girl's face who was blushing like a tomato.

"Hey Hinata!" He said with a slight smile. A familiar face was good to see.

"N-Naruto-kun. H-hi." She stammered.

"Let's pick this up okay Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and they worked in silence as they gathered up the fallen papers.

"I'll meet you at our table Hinata." Naruto waved at her as she hurried off to meet her sensei.

Sasuke sat down at a table with his friends. Naruto showed up a few minutes after. He sighed as he looked at the crowd of fangirls flocking together and gawking at how "hot' he looked when he was slumped over in a bored position. In front of him at his table were the rosette and her friends all giggling in their girlish ways. It was nerve wracking to say at the least. He then bit into his tomato and cheese sandwich.

Naruto was rather enjoying lunch with his friends unlike his bored team mate. He was starting to like this place. Besides the fact of not being able to use chakra. But he couldn't stay here forever after all him and his team mates had to find some way of going back home.

Sakura was only partly involved in her conversation with her friends. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Tenten-chan can I please have a cookie?" Ino put on a puppy pout.

"Go buy your own cookies' Tenten growled.

"But Tenten-chan! I don't want to spend money!" Ino nagged at her.

Sakura was not amused at her friend's behavior.

A clattering was heard in front of Ino. She flipped her long blond ponytail to see Sakura spilling a few coins in front of her. "Go. Buy your cookie."

"Thanks Sakura!" Ino got up from her seat and made her way to the lunch lineup.

"Thank you Sakura for getting her off my back."

"Anytime, Tenten."

"Well I think I'll go. I need to go get a book from the library." The Uchiha glared at Naruto.

The blond got up as well. "I'll go too. I need to meet Kakashi Sensei before class."

"Bye" Kiba waved.

"See you next class Uchiha."

"Hn."

When out of sight of their friends Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the library.  
_

Sakura opened one of the double doors to the library. Ino asked her to return a book for her.

"Obscured" the rosette read off the cover.

_Funny I never thought Ino-pig as a reader_.

"Well I am forehead." As if reading her thoughts Ino stood behind her a smirk on her face.

"Since when?"

"Since Tenten forced me to read one of the books from Hinata's enormous library."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you never asked and why would I advertise me reading a book?"

"Hn."

Ino smiled. "Typical Sakura. Hanging out with Sasuke had rubbed off on you."

For some strange reason a tinge of pink was seen on her cheeks. Ino caught it a laughed. "Look there's Naruto. Go chill with him, and give me my book." Ino snatched the book out of Sakura's hands. "I have to go. See you after school Sakura!"

The rosette watched her friend leave. _Why ask me to return her book when she's just going to take it back? _Sakura brushed the thought away as she approached Naruto who had his back turned to her. His nose in a book.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his book. "Hmm? Oh hey Sakura-chan." He turned back to his book.

Slightly annoyed Sakura stood beside him looking at the pages. "What are you reading?"

"This really awesome book I found!" He smiled proudly showing of the cover.

"Hn? 'Then again, Maybe I won't'" Sakura read off the title. "By Judy Blume" "Never heard of it."

Naruto shut the book with one hand. "That's because it doesn't exist where we're from." He showed off another goofy grin.

"What do mean doesn't exist?" Sakura made a grab for the book and started flipping through its pages.

Sasuke pushed a book back onto the shelf. He had been searching for a book that might have more information on the silver watch. He gave a small sigh and walked down the hall passing shelves.

_This library is big._

Stopping in front of a shelf he ran his fingers across the book spines searching for one that might interest him.

One book managed to catch the Uchiha's eye. Well, maybe because some lazy kid didn't bother putting the book back in its proper place and it fell down to the ground.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

He didn't like doing these sorts of things. Picking up after people was not his thing. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The Lightning Thief" he read off the cover. _Sounds like something a nerd would borrow. _

Picking up the book Sasuke stared at the cover. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _He thought as he opened the book to the first page.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Quiet, Naruto. I'm about to read the next chapter." Sakura pushed his hand away. She gave a small smile as she flipped the next page.

Naruto sighed. He wanted his book back.

"Dobe." Naruto turned to see his friend glaring at him. He had a book tucked under his arm.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go." Sasuke stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

Sakura folded the corner of the page and closed the book. "What did you find Sasuke?" she motioned to the book under his arm.

Quickly averting his gaze, the raven replied briskly walking past her. "Nothing."

What could he say? _The book was good…._ He argued with himself and stopped in front of the checkout desk and signed the book out. He paused to wait for the other two. Sakura eagerly signed out her book then followed her friends to their next class when the bell rang.

The last two classes of the day passed by quickly, math and science taught by Asuma-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. Grabbing their bags, Team 7 met each other in the hall.

Sakura's pale pink messenger bag across her shoulder, Naruto's regular orange backpack on his back and Sasuke with his black and white checkered one strap backpack on his back as well.

Tenten waved to Sakura as she approached them. I'll see you guys tonight for our annual slumber party. Sasuke's turn to host!" Tenten said happily with a smile.

"Can you believe its spring break already?" She squealed happily to her three confused friends.

Neji and Hinata then waved at Tenten. "Got to go! See you tonight!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed to catch her ride.

"Spring Break?" Naruto questioned.

"Never mind that. How do we get home?" Sakura piped up.

"Like this" Sasuke jangled a set of keys he fished out of his bag.

"Keys to what?" Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke pressed a button on the key. A small series of beeps were made from a shiny black Chrysler car. "That." he pointed out.

"You sure you know how to drive it?" Sakura slipped into the back while Naruto took the passenger seat.

"Hn" Sasuke sat in the driver's seat. There weren't that many cars in the 5 Shinobi nations. Only a few were made and hardly anybody drove them. Sasuke saw a car only once in the past.

The in his mind a few things became clear to him. _Fasten your seatbelt_. A voice told him. Deciding to listen to that voice Sasuke strapped in his seat belt. Naruto and Sakura did the same. _Turn the key to 'on'. _ Inserting the key in the key slot Sasuke started the engine. _Set the lever on reverse. _Confused for a moment Sasuke realized that R stood for reverse. He set in on reverse and waited for the voice. _Press the pedal._ Sasuke pressed his foot against the accelerator pedal and the car jolted backwards.

**(A/N: Sorry for those of you who know cars. I suck at knowing all the car controls) **

A yelp escaped Sakura's throat. Sasuke waited for the voice. _Put your hands on the wheel to steer and switch your gear to Drive. _The raven did what the voice said. _Now drive. _It all came naturally to Sasuke. He drove it like he drove a car before.

"COOL! How did you do that teme?" Naruto cheered from the front seat.

"A little voice in my head has been telling me where to go and what to do today."

Sakura looked a little shocked. "Same here"

Naruto laughed. "Me too. The voice in my head told me my locker combination."

"Same here." Sakura and Sasuke echoed together. Naruto smirked then looked out the window. "How do you know where you're going anyways?"

"The same little voice." Sasuke pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house.

Sakura opened her car door and gasped. "It's beautiful!" Naruto formed an 'O' with his mouth. "You live here teme?"

The raven shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment then slung her bag across her shoulders then gestured towards the door.

"Ha!" Sasori pumped his fist on the air. "Two games in a row!"

Itachi threw his controller down. A clear sign of frustration.

"How the did you get so good at this?"

"I have a dear sister who is surprisingly good at COD and makes a good practice partner."

"Hn."

The front door opened and three familiar teens walked in. They all curiously looked at their surroundings. "I like your house….It looks like it came straight out of a magazine." Sakura ran her hand over a vase. Sasuke shrugged. Definitely a change of surroundings.

"I'm done with gaming. Let's get something to eat. I'm kinda hungry." A calm lazy voice said from the other room.

Sakura's head perked up. She knew that voice. _It can't be._

"Fine. Just don't stuff yourself." Another deeper voice said.

Sasuke's eyes burned with anger. He knew who it was. Naruto knew it too. _It's him_.

Sasuke took off, throwing his backpack on the ground with Sakura and Naruto close behind him.

Sasori stood up and stretched. He put his controller down on a pillow. Boasting about his victory wordlessly.

A slur of voices was heard down the hall along with footsteps. "Sasuke calm down!" The rosette gripped the ravens hand tightly restraining him from going any further.

"Hey Sakura." Sakura turned her head to the grinning idiot.

"Sasori?!" Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"Now is that anyway to greet your brother back from college?"

_My brother? _Sakura couldn't process the thought fully. Before she could say anything Sasori wrapped her into a hug.

"B-but I thought you were…" Sakura started but quickly shut her mouth. Sasori tilted his head slightly to the side. "Thought I was what?"

The rosette shook her head. "Nothing" she gave a nervous laugh.

The red head curiously looked at his sister. _Is she alright?_ "Tell me Sakura."

Sakura looked down at her feet. "I thought you were dead." She whispered quietly hoping he wouldn't hear.

Sasori heard. He took a step back in surprise. "You thought I was _dead? _"

He burst out laughing.

He playfully ruffled her hair.

"Sakura, college isn't that bad. Sure it drives the energy out of you, but it doesn't _kill you._"

The rosette nodded embarrassed. "I was just kidding. Hah... "But_ you died. In my world_.

"Sasuke." Itachi stared at his little brother.

Sasuke tightened his hands into fists. "Itachi"

Itachi held up his hands in defense. "Look Sasuke, I know you're mad at me."

"Mad at you? I hate you for what you did!"

Itachi grabbed his back pack from the ground and pulled out a laptop. "Here I'm so sorry for taking yours. It looked like mine and I know you value your laptop."

Sasuke stared at the laptop. "That's not what I'm mad at you for. You ki-."

He was cut off when the door opened. A black haired lady stood in the doorway.

"Sasuke? What's with all the noise?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Mother?"


End file.
